Romeo y Julieta
by Lupis Sanz
Summary: Se preguntaran ¿Por que ese titulo tan ridículo? Pues es mi primer Song-Fic y creo que como tal merece llamarse como la cancion en la que esta inspirado. Escena post (después del episodio 6*22) Créanme les recomiendo leerlo. -Patrick… Yo también te amo, pero nuestro tiempo ha pasado, Pike es un buen hombre y no puedo dejarlo. Anímense a leer y dejen reviews.


**Disclaimer: **¡No! *Se tira al suelo* No es mía, es del malvado y adorado Bruno Heller.

**A/N:** Bueno, algunos fics que he leído hablan sobre una opción alternativa al episodio 6*22: más que nada platean otras opciones de que pudo suceder si Teresa no se hubiera bajado de ese avión y no me quería quedar atrás.

Mi estado de ánimo influye mucho sobre mi forma de escribir y les tengo malas noticias; estoy triste por mi próxima salida de la secundaria.

Como siempre tuve el deseo de hacer un Song-Fic, busque una canción adecuada para lo que voy a describir.

_Nombre de la canción: __**Romeo y Julieta.**_

_Cantante: __**Jorge Domínguez.**_

_Estilo e Idioma: __**Bachata/Español Latino. **_

Finalmente: ¡Gracias por pasarse y leerlo!

**POV Patrick Jane.**

Las decisiones erróneas o acertadas indudablemente traen consecuencias a nuestras vidas, muchos se preguntaran: ¿Cómo puedo saber si mi decisión fue la correcta? , la respuesta el tiempo no las dará…

"_Jane es demasiado tarde" _La realidad de esas palabras me abrumaba totalmente, fui un cobarde me esfume dos largos años, luego regrese y pretendía que todo siguiera igual, no tenía el valor para hablar sobre mis sentimientos; pues me sentía como un juguete roto y averiado sin poder encontrar las piezas adecuadas para poder volver a funcionar, aun sabiendo que Red John estaba muerto, me daba miedo volver a intentar una nueva relación, siempre miedo.

Pero el tiempo no perdona y llego Marcus Pike un hombre dispuesto a todo para conquistar a Teresa Lisbon, yo no hice nada para impedírselo debido a que me negaba a mí mismo a aceptar que sentía algo más que amistad y cariño por ella, pasaron los días y Pike le propuso que se fueran a D.C a trabajar juntos.

Podía notar la culpa e indecisión en el rostro de Teresa, así que fui a su casa y le dije que hiciera lo que ella quisiera; Si Lisbon era feliz yo también lo era… Que equivocado estaba.

Me encontraba tan cegado que no note como poco a poco la balanza se inclinada para el lado de Pike, finalmente tomo la decisión "Irse a Washington", tuve que ser tan tonto; pues en vez de decirle que la amaba y que no se fuera elabore un plan para manipularla e influir sobre su decisión de quedarse, no me importo si la lastimaba. Cuando ella se enteró de la verdad los resultados fueron pésimos.

Después de hablar con un hombre que perdió al amor de su vida por culpa de ser un completo miedoso tome una decisión que cambiaría mi vida.

"_La verdad Teresa es que no puedo imaginarme despertando sabiendo que no voy a verte… La verdad es que Te Amo" _ Parece fácil decir lo que uno siente, pero es más complicado de lo que se imaginan, como ella lo dijo; Ya era demasiado tarde. Me detuvieron y Abbott tuvo que pagar una fianza para sacarme de ahí. En el camino de regreso podía sentir las miradas compasivas de; Cho, Fisher y Dennis.

No me vieron los siguientes meses, odiaba que me tuvieran lastima. Así que el alcohol y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos.

Nunca olvidare el día que Grace y Wayne fueron a verme junto con Cho, sí que me querían como si fuera de su familia y les dolía que siguiera sumido en una depresión.

-No puedes seguir así, no actúes como un cobarde, enfrenta tus problemas.- Me reclamo fríamente Cho.

-Jane… Wayne y yo visitamos a Lisbon la semana anterior… Hoy se casa con Marcus.- Dijo la pelirroja agachando la cabeza.

-Patrick tienes que hacer algo.- Rigsby me sujeto de los hombros.- Ella no es feliz, Pike nos dijo que las últimas semanas no ha comido nada bien y siempre esta decaída. Estamos a tiempo de ir a Washington.

-¡No!-Dije secamente.- Teresa ha tomado su decisión y yo la respetare.

-Se los dije… Jane nunca enfrenta sus problemas, perdimos nuestro tiempo, vámonos.-Concluyo Kimball.

Van Pelt se acercó y me dejo un trozo de papel.-Esta es la dirección donde vive.- Sin decir mas camino directo a la puerta.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y la dirección en el papel era una gran tentación, ¿estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo de nuevo?

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Pensé que había sido clara, no quiero verte.- Me grito Lisbon.

- No me iba a perder tu boda y también me da gusto verte.-

-Solo vete.- Agacho la mirada.

_Explícame por qué razón no me miras a la cara__  
><em>_Sera que no quieres que note que sigues enamorada__  
><em>_Tus ojos demuestran pasión y falsos sentimientos__  
><em>_Por el hecho de tu rechazarme mientras te mueres por dentro._

-No puedo irme, quiero asegurarme que tomes la decisión que te haga feliz.- Mi voz se comenzaba a quebrar.

-Pensé que todo había quedado claro cuando no baje de ese avión.- Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Saber que no puedes olvidarme__  
><em>_Mucho menos engañarme__  
><em>_Todavía no ha nacido otro hombre que pueda enamorarte._

_Si antes de inventarse el amor yo te estaba esperando__  
><em>_Ni el amor de Romeo y Julieta llego hacer tan grande_.

Me acerque un poco más.- Y si eres feliz, por qué estas a punto de llorar, realmente ¿amas a Pike?

-Eres un egoísta y no sé qué pretendes estando aquí.- Se dio la media vuelta dándome la espalda.

- Lisbon; te voy a ser sincero, no te miento te extraño, ya sé que yo falle pero tu orgullo y tu actitud me impiden recuperarte.- Suspire cansadamente.- Quieres oírlo de nuevo ¡Te Amo! Y esa es mi realidad

_Te voy a ser sincero y confieso no te miento te extraño__  
><em>_Y a pesar que paso tanto tiempo aún guardo tu retrato.__Y a donde ir a ese amor, todita la ilusión__  
><em>_Me pregunto a cada instante...Cada instante.__Ya sé que yo falle pero tu orgullo y tu actitud__  
><em>_Me impiden recuperarte...Recuperarte_

-¡Cállate!- Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos.- No quiero escucharte, será mejor que te vayas, estoy a punto de casarme con Marcus y esa es mi única realidad.

_Niegas sentir amor__  
><em>_Ocultas la pasión y también me rechazas...Me Rechazas__. __  
><em>

_Conmigo no podrás__  
><em>_Te conozco de más tú todavía me amas... Me Amas__.  
><em>

_No importa que hoy te alejes de mí__  
><em>_Me extrañaras mañana.__  
><em>

_Disfrazas lo que por mi sientes__  
><em>_Muy dispuesta a vencer__  
><em>_Incluso dices que me odias__  
><em>_Y que el amor se te fue._

Me puse frente a ella acercándome y tomándola por la cintura impidiendo que desviara la mirada.- Mira mis ojos y convénceme de que tú ya no me amas. Y entonces si no diré más palabras.

_Mira mis ojos y convénceme__  
><em>_Que tú ya no me amas__  
><em>_Y entonces si no te hare más canciones__  
><em>_No diré mas palabras.__Si antes de inventarse el amor yo te estaba esperando,__  
><em>_Ni el amor de Romeo y Julieta llego hacer tan grande,__  
><em>_Te voy a ser sincero y confieso no te miento te extraño,__  
><em>_Y a pesar que paso tanto tiempo el aún guardo tu retrato._

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, Teresa no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, simplemente me termino abrazando con todas sus fuerzas.

_Conmigo no podrás te conozco de más, tú todavía me amas... Me Amas._

-Patrick… Yo también te amo, pero nuestro tiempo ha pasado, Pike es un buen hombre y no puedo dejarlo, solo quiero que sepas que eres y serás el único hombre al que amo y amare toda mi vida.- Volvió a recargar su barbilla en mi hombro.

Sin dudarlo más la bese, era un beso tan esperado por ambos, muy dulce al principio pero apasionado al final.

-Lo siento… Créeme; lo siento.- Rompió el abrazo y salió de la casa.- Te amo.- repitió de nuevo.-Pero es hora de que te vayas.

_No importa que hoy te alejes de mí__  
><em>_Me extrañaras mañana... Me Amas__  
><em>_No importa que hoy te alejes de mí__  
><em>_Me extrañaras mañana..._

Cuando Teresa Lisbon tomaba una decisión sabía que era imposible que cambiara de opinión, una vez más ponía antes el deber ser y lo que ella quería se quedaba en segundos términos. Yo estaba destrozado por dentro no existía forma de ocultarlo, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me arme de valor y le dije.- Adiós Teresa.- Y me fui sin mirar atrás.


End file.
